Hamish MacPherson
Character description The middle sibling, usually called Ham or Hammie (born April 29, 1995). Age 6 1/2. He has great fondness and uninhibited enthusiasm for trucks, and can tell their model by sight, as proven in several strips. Hammie is also known for his large ears. Hammie mad panel.png|Hammie, mad because he has to clean his room|link=http://www.babyblues.com/archive/index.php?GoToDay=2006-04-13 they're not smiling.png|Zoe and Hammie have a tomato and cupcake sale|link=http://www.babyblues.com/archive/index.php?GoToDay=2003-08-05 framed.jpg|Hammie and family on cover of Baby Blues: Framed.|link=http://www.babyblues.com/stuff/bookstore_t6.html nausia.gif|Hammie spinning around|link=http://www.babyblues.com/archive/index.php?GoToDay=2006-06-12 Pregnancy After a few pregnancy visits to the hospital, the doctor thought that Wanda was going to have a girl, but wasn't certain. And since Wanda didn't take a blood test, she and Darryl spent Wanda's pregnancy coming up with girl names. Suggested names from Darryl were "Boutrice" and "Lexus." Darryl: " 'There go the MacPhersons,' they'll say. 'They have a Lexus.' " (from a comic strip where Darryl considered the name Lexus.) When Hammie was born, Darryl and Wanda were shocked to discover that after months of looking at girl names, they would have to pick a boy's name. Suggestions by Darryl included "Linus," "Dagwood," and "Mutt," as a joke because the strip was on the same day as the 100th anniversary of the comics. He was later named Hamish after his great-grandfather (Darryl's grandfather). Infancy years As a baby, Hammie soon showed interest in things such as cars, bulldozers (his first word being "buh-dozer"), and earthmovers. Hammie also never learned to crawl like traditional babies. He learned how to roll across the floor really fast, making his parents question whether he was normal or not. The first time he learned how to walk was the same time he learned to stand up, but only Zoe witnessed because Wanda was getting the camera to tape him standing up. Since he walked around in a circle across the coffee table, Wanda came back to him standing in the same spot. The first time Darryl and Wanda were able to witness (and videotape!) him waking, however, he had only been able to walk backwards. Later Years Hammie is now 6 and a half years old. He enjoys playing with cars, annoying his big sister Zoe, or doing something with Zoe or Trent, his best friend. He has played soccer and baseball before and something called "Butcherball," which is a really dangerous and rough sport. As Hammie states, "You don't play Butcherball to have fun, you pla y it to survive." He also enjoys typical boy things such as farts, burps, snakes, zombies, alians, action figures, video games, and booger jokes. On June 14, 2006, Hammie wakes up one morning to discover he has freckles. He tries to wash them off, and eventually goes up to his mom. She tells him that they are freckles, not tattoos, and that "some girls think they're cute." Hammie, who does not want girls to think he is "cute," tries to tell Zoe his plan to get girls to stop liking him. Inknown to his parents, and for a while his sister, Hammie still has his pink pacifier from when he was a baby, and still sucks on it from time to time. Zoe was the first and only character to find this out, since she barged into his room without knocking and Hammie didn't have time to put it away. Hammie didn't want Zoe to tell Wanda, since Hammie wants her to think he's "a he-man, not a baby." Zoe made jokes suggesting she was going to tell Wanda, but it's to be assumed she didn't tell their mom since the story ended and Wanda never said anything to Hammie about it. Relationships with Zoe Zoe is his older sister, as mentioned before. They have always had a normal brother-sister relationship: sometimes fighting, sometimes working together. Zoe has made Hammie laugh, listened for him to say his first word, tried to get him in trouble, told him not to touch lollipops or dolls (in both cases, it was because she would "sock him" if he touched a doll or lollipop that belonged to her), made Hammie jealous because something she had was "better" than what he had (most common was when Wanda served them deserts, and Zoe would say "Mine has more sprinkles.") and argued that something Hammie had was better (again, most commonly happens with deserts.) And when Hammie got older, he was able to either report things Zoe did to his mom or get even, or even start the argument by annoying Zoe. But there were times when Zoe and Hammie worked together, such as the time Zoe heard Darryl get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and they thought it was "Two-headed brain-sucking alien burglars with ray guns." The only argument was Hammie's complaint that Zoe gets to wear the helmet, to which Zoe replied "Oh hush! You got the bat, didn't you?" When Zoe was "Princess High and Mighty- Big Shot Told-You-So Boss of The World," Hammie was Zoe's assistant "Prince Bobo." They've also played board games together, and despite Zoe winning and gloating and Hammie crying, they both would play again. Zoe and Hammie have also ran three small businesses together. The first one was going to be a lemonade stand, but all Wanda had were tomato and cupcakes. So they ended up having their tomato and cupcake sale (with every cupcake, you get a free tomato.) Their second business was a garage sale, which they were selling a bunch of stuff they got from the house and the garage. Eventually, Wanda was able to find out about the store, and asked them to take it down. Whether they actually sold anything is unknown. The third business was a lemonade stand, this time with lemonade. But no one was buying anything, so Darryl and Wanda had to make a "pity purchase" so that Zoe and Hammie wouldn't be sad. Baby Blues has brought up the "driving parents crazy" phrase a lot, and one of the ways Zoe and Hammie drive their parents crazy is by working together. They have behaved exceptionally well, as opposed to their usual refusal to listen, making Wanda very confused. They've worked together to make a list at how many things can drive Wanda crazy before. And twice, once with each parent, they were able to trick their parents into letting them continue to watch tv despite Darryl and Wanda's attempts to make them get up and do something else. Both of those times, Zoe planned out the trick and Hammie helped by smiling and agreeing with whatever she said. Wanda Wanda is Hammie's mother. She was the one who thought of naming Hammie after his great-grandfather, Hamish MacPherson. When he was a baby, Wanda would wonder if he was normal or not since he learned to roll instead of crawling. She also wanted his first word to be "Mama," and received a lot of signs that it wasn't going to be. His first word was "Buh-dozer," which Zoe was able to hear. Because Darryl was at work during the day, Wanda and Zoe potty-trained Hammie. Wanda was consistantly asking Hammie if he had to go potty, and Hammie would say no. Then Hammie had to go potty, and when Wanda asked why he didn't tell her he said "Yew didn't ask." When Hammie was potty-trained, Wanda and Darryl threw a party and cheered, disturbing a lady walking her dog. Darryl Darryl is Hammie's father. Darryl, who works with wood a lot, has tried teaching Hammie how to woodwork. He taught Hammie how to play chess and about baseball games. Darryl, unlike Wanda, thought Bunny's idea to send a tape of baby Hammie rolling across the floor to "Stupid Human Tricks" was "Not a Bad Idea." Hammie told Darryl a "disgusting joke" once, about boogers, and they both laughed but Darryl strictly told Hammie not to tell Wanda. Category:Characters Category:males Category:children